1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to papermaking machine clothing and more particularly relates to an improved wet press felt for use on papermaking machines.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with descriptions of wet press felts; see for example the descriptions given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,097,413; 3,365,766; 3,401,467; 3,613,258; 3,928,699; 4,107,367; 4,162,190; and 4,187,618. However, the prior art wet press felts have not been satisfactory in all respects. For example, during their use cellulose fibers and other small particles of dirt, debris and fibrous knots associated with the paper furnish are trapped in the interstices of the felt structure after being carried therein by the flow of water removed from the paper sheet. Over a period of time, these trapped materials clog the felt and interfere with drainage of water through the felt and away from the wet paper sheet. This of course reduces the efficiency of the papermaking machine.